


Days Like This

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Days like this [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, a sort of fix it fic for end of part 4, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: The serquel reunion we were robbed of in part 4.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Days like this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those that requested I write this, I loved getting back into writing it again. 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes please. I do not know how extradition works, i just needed them to get out of the bank! 
> 
> Alicia has not arrived yet, because she ruins all the fun (I love to hate her character but I need Serquel to have a break okay!!)

Sergio stared at the screen, his heart pounding in his chest. He saw her look up at the camera, at him, a soft smile on her lips. 

Raquel looked towards the corner of the room, Sergio would have a camera somewhere, she smiled, they needed to move, this was just one part of a plan that was rapidly falling apart but she needed to ‘see’ him, needed to let him know that she was okay, and they would see each other again soon. 

He scarcely dared to believe it, after everything that had happened it seemed too good to be true. 

What if this was just another illusion? 

///

Climbing the ladder she felt a familiar sense of adrenaline, she was alive, she was free. 

She longed to be with Sergio again, to hug him, kiss him, apologise for not fighting harder in the barn, to tell him that she loved him. 

For now the shared smile between the camera and his monitor would have to be enough, they had to finish this heist, once and for all. 

She scaled the ladder quickly, they had no time to lose. 

///

Joining Marseille in the helicopter she patted his back and smiled at him, whispering thank you. It wasn’t just a thank you for helping to carry out Plan Paris, it was a thank you for keeping an eye on Sergio, for helping him. 

///

Raquel knew Sergio, knew that despite his best efforts, this was no longer a heist with some of the best criminals around the world, from the very beginning they’d been a family, and every day that got harder. Sergio cared deeply, and took every single mistake, every single loss to his heart. He didn’t tell anyone, never let himself cry. 

She’d asked him once why that was, “Trying to be macho” she had teased. 

He’d laughed “Do I look macho” he’d replied, flexing his muscles. 

Raquel groaned, he looked unfairly sexy when he did that. Despite wanting to give into her desires, she needed to know why the heist had taken its toll on them, and despite now living on a beautiful island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, she knew there were moments when he went back to losing Moscow or Oslo. 

He smiled sadly “I don’t cry because I’m scared if I cry I won’t stop” 

Raquel had closed the remaining distance between them and hugged him tight, “It’s okay to cry, you need to let it out, my love” 

That night she had held him as the sobs racked through him, reassuring him that this time was different. It wouldn’t be like his parents, his dad carted off never to be seen again, his mother drinking herself to despair, before it all became too much, and she went to sleep for the last time. This time he had a family, with city names, dali masks, and red overalls. He had her, who would love and cherish him, in good times and bad. He had Paula, who loved him more than anything - would listen to him tell stories or practice her origami skills with him. 

Eventually exhaustion would take over and he would drift to sleep. 

///

She’d let him down, She’d disappointed him, She had promised to be there for him, and instead she had let herself get captured. Risked his life. Risked her family's life.

She took a deep breath and refocused, they needed to finish the heist, and that meant no more distractions, no more going rogue, no more cutting corners or giving into emotions. 

///

As she swung down the rope, she had to admit she felt like a superhero. It was a flurry of activity, shouts, screams and the clattering of bullets. There was no room for error. They needed to regain control and quickly. Amidst the chaos, Raquel felt a sense of adrenaline, she’d missed this, the thrill of the heist. 

It had worked, she’d made it into the bank. 

She was reunited with her family, all worn down, their faces pale and tired. Exhaustion was setting in. They’d fought and they’d fought but it was clear to Raquel that it had drained them physically and emotionally. Despite the fatigue, a smile graced their faces, for the first time in a long time, the end was in sight, it no longer seemed impossible. 

There was one person missing, and their humour, warmth was palpable, Nairobi. They would do this for her. 

///

Sergio felt like he couldn’t breathe, they were back in some kind of control, but it was tentative and who knows what the police’s next move would be. They needed to get out of the bank as quickly as possible, with no more injuries. 

Operation Hearts and Minds was their last, and only chance. It involved the public, in the first heist it had been easy, they were lauded as modern day Robin Hood’s stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. This time it was more complicated, the police and the government were crumbling over allegations of torture and illegal detainment, but that was not an automatic win, there was no obvious motive for this heist, they had enough money - they didn’t need gold. 

Still when the horrific images of Nairobi’s execution were handed to the press it became too much, the battle of the hearts and minds of the Spanish public had been won. 

They were given 24 hours to release all hostages and get as far away as possible, after that the game would begin again. 

///

As soon as she entered the abandoned building that had acted as the hub, she ran to Sergio. 

He barely had time to catch her, after she launched herself at him, not that he was complaining. 

Neither of them caring about their audience or their lack of composure, they hugged each other like their lives depended on it, holding each other tight and revelling in the comfort it brought. 

A thousand apologies, each marked with a kiss, some light - as if a feather was brushing their cheek, some fiery and passionate. 

They were here. Together again. 

Their reunion was interrupted by Tokyo clearing her throat, one day - soon - Raquel was going to have to have a word with her about privacy and boundaries.   
She was unfortunately right, they needed to move, and quickly. They needed to get to Serbia tonight, they’d be safe there, Helsinki had family in the north of the country and they’d helped to organise a safe house. Serbia didn’t extradite to Spain, so they didn’t have to worry about that, but they needed to try and avoid being detected, who knows if the 24 hour deadline would be stuck to, it hadn’t last time. 

They clambered into a private jet they had commandeered, it was not the most inconspicuous, but Rio would be able to infiltrate air traffic control and make it look like the plane had just disappeared in mid air. 

It was only in the plane when the cracks began to show, the adrenaline wearing off and the smiles about the victory, or at least a managed retreat, wore off. The battle had been won, but the air was heavy with sadness and regret, they’d lost another member of the family. 

After a moment of silence and reflection, all of them remembering Nairobi in their own little way: 

Tokyo smiled at how they had formed an almost sisterly blonde - a spanish bonnie and clyde, they’d said. 

Rio remembered how she’d told him he was braver than he believed, and while he didn’t believe it fully, not even now, he had appreciated it. 

Helsinki touches his chest, Nairobi was a free spirit so full of love and wonder, she’d helped him see the light after his grief and guilt about killing Oslo. 

Palmero sunk his head, he blamed himself for Nairobi’s death, he’d been angry and felt betrayed, but he was the Judas. He vowed to repent, and to spend his life honouring her legacy. 

Denver couldn’t believe she was gone. Nairobi was stronger than all of them. She was kind when she needed to be, tough when they needed a kick up the arse. She was doing this because of her son, not for money or fame, and now she was gone. 

Stockholm felt a tear roll down her cheek, Nairobi had defended her, and her relationship with Denver, had taught her the ropes, and instantly included her in everything. 

Raquel wished Nairobi was here, she would not know what to do, what to say. She was always the quiet determination within the group. She was everyone’s light. 

Sergio should have done more to protect her. Should have done something at least. The ringing of the gunshot, followed by the silence of death, still haunts him. 

Someone begins to hum a tune, which has become their battle cry, “Questa mattina, mi sonso alzato O Bella ciao, bella ciao”   
Before long everyone is singing, for Nairobi, everything she was, everything she did, and everything she means to them. 

///

They arrive at the safehouse in the middle of the night and they all bid each other goodnight. 

The room is basic but they don’t care. Raquel doesn’t care about anything other than Sergio right now. 

“Raquel” Sergio whispered. 

“Not now” silencing him with a kiss. 

Sergio gasped, “more please” 

Oh this was new, usually Raquel was the one giving the instructions. 

“Like this” she said as she teased him mercilessly. 

“Godddddd, yes like that more, oh I’m so close” 

Sergio was so used to being in control, it’s how he coped, how he made sense of the world, but in this moment, in any moment when Raquel was looking at him like this, her eyes wide, smiling, stroking him, he found he didn’t care so much. 

A few moments and they were both reaching their climax, and it was perfect. 

“I missed that, I missed you” 

Sergio nodded, he was still unable to speak. 

“I’m sorry” Raquel said, turning away from him. 

Sergio reached for her hand, “You have nothing to apologise for, Raquel” 

“I didn’t follow the plan” she muttered, embarrassed. 

“Neither did I, I know I plan everything meticulously, but sometimes things don’t go to plan. You didn’t fake your own death. You didn’t torture Rio. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I feel like it was” 

“You remember that night when you asked me why I didn’t cry” 

She nodded. 

“You said sometimes we just have to let ourselves cry, Scream, shout, and it doesn’t matter when we have days like that, because we have each other, that’s true for you too.” 

“When I heard that gunshot my world collapsed, in that moment I realised the heist, the plan wasn’t what was important. I wasn’t trying to avenge the death of my father, or carry out one of my brother's last wishes, I was trying to find a family, and I found it. With you, with your mama, with Paula. With international criminals” 

Raquel felt the tears stream down her face. 

“I was so scared,” she whimpers. 

Sergio takes a deep breath, Raquel has always been strong, she’s always been a fighter and to see her so sad, breaks his heart. 

“I know, I know” 

“I nearly betrayed you all” she can’t look at him, knows that this changes everything. 

“You didn't,” he says firmly. “Even if you had, I would not have blamed you. I would still love you, I know you Raquel. You love everything you have, and they knew that, they threatened your mum, your daughter, you have to protect them, they need you.” 

“I, they need you too” 

“I need you all too, but I can look after myself, Paula is too young and Marvi is vulnerable.” 

“I knew you’d come and get me, I believed in you.” 

“I believed, I believe in you, I believe in us” 

There’ll be days we fall, harder than we’ve ever fallen before. There are days when our hearts shatter, into a million pieces, and it seems that love only brings us pain. There’ll be days when we fail, no matter how much we try. 

There will always be days like that, when the world is too big, too scary and we seem too small. A pawn in a game, we didn’t even ask to play. 

Then there are the days when we rise, with the sun, stronger and brighter than ever before. There’ll be days when we heal, when we forgive, when our heart begins to fix itself. There will be days when we overcome hatred and fear. 

There will be days like this, when nothing else matters but the love that you share.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble. It wasn't. 
> 
> I have a few ideas/prompts on what I want to write next - I just need time to write them, but if you have anything you want me to write then let me know and I'll add it to my list! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed - comments make me smile!


End file.
